


C'est la vie, C'est la mort

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles is his only hope, Erik is a hopeless prisoner, For Me, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Pre- slash thing, Victor Hugo do the thing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr è condannato a morte per l'uccisione dell'amato generale e ricercatore Klaus Schmidt. Le sue ultime sei settimane passate nella rassegnazione della morte, nell'accettazione e il desiderio di questa finché un'inaspettata visita cambierà le carte in tavola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est la vie, C'est la mort

**Author's Note:**

> 1) "Bist du bereut?" (Sei pentito?)
> 
> 2) "Du wartest deine reihe." (Aspetta il tuo turno.)
> 
> 3) "Weshalb?" (Perché?)
> 
> 4) "Abschied." (Addio)
> 
> 5) "Gehen wir!" (Andiamo!)
> 
> 6) mörder (Assassino)
> 
> 7) schwein (Bastardo)
> 
> 8) Verräter! (Traditore!)
> 
> 9) Eins, Zwei, Drei (Uno, due, tre.)
> 
> 10) früh (Presto, ben presto.)
> 
> 11) Einverstanden (Va bene. D'accordo)

**Fandom** : X-Men (Movies)  
 **Personaggi** : Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr, Raven, Hank McCoy, un po' tutti  
 **Pairing:** Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Angst, Introspettivo.  
 **Warning** : pre-Slash, AU. Canon divergence, Still Have Powers.  
 **Beta:** Illunis  
 **Summary** : Erik Lehnsherr è condannato a morte per l'uccisione dell'amato generale e ricecatore Klaus Schmidt. Le sue ultime sei settimane passate nella rassegnazione della morte, nell'accettazione e il desiderio di questa, finchè qualcuno nella sua testa, con un'accento buffo, sussurra "Non sei solo, Erik."  
 **Note:** Per la creazione della prigione mi sono ispirata liberamente alla struttura del Jüdisches Museum di Berlino. Se avete in programma di fare un viaggio in Germania vi esorto a renderlo la vostra prima meta perchè vi assicuro è un'esperienza così magnificamente suggestiva che mi è difficile, ancora adesso, non emozionarmi.  
Per i curiosi: [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C3%BCdisches_Museum](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C3%BCdisches_Museum)  
Vi viene descritto molto meglio il "trittico".  
 **Dedica** : Una misera storia per omaggiare un grande autore, Victor Hugo, di cui ho appena letto _L'ultimo giorno di un condannato a morte_ e che mi ha profondamente colpito.  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla.

  
 

  
 

 

  
  
  
_**** _

  
 

  
 

  
 

 

_"Ora sono calmo. Tutto è finito, finito bene._  
 _Sono uscito dall'orribile ansia in cui mi aveva gettato la visita del direttore._  
 _Giacché, lo ammetto, speravo ancora. Ora, grazie a Dio, non spero più."_

_-Victor Hugo_




  
 

  
 

  
 

 **P** rendo un profondo respiro mentre lascio che la mia mente vaghi indisturbata sugli eventi avvenuti due giorni fa, piccoli frammenti di una vendetta a lungo agognata e che finalmente sono riuscito a portare a termine.  
Non mi proclamo innocente, davvero, non lo sono. La mia innocenza mi è stata strappata tanti anni fa, una vita fa, dalle sapienti e crudeli mani del mio aguzzino. Della mia vittima.  
E' ironico il fatto che quell'animale da carnefice sia divenuto vittima e che io, da vittima, sia divenuto un carnefice, un assassino.  
Sorrido, senza provare una vera emozione: sono apatico, vuoto, non sento nulla se non il battere quieto del mio cuore e il ronzio di qualche mosca penetrata nella mia cella attraverso la feritoia posta in alto, da cui entra un piccolo fascio di luce.  
Sembra una bella giornata ma il pensiero non mi rallegra né mi rende triste, non m'importa godere della luce del sole, voglio solo riposare.  
La giustizia dell'uomo ha un modo così elaboratamente crudele di distruggere l'anima del proprio simile: la prigione dove mi hanno condotto è detta _Grausamkeit,_ ovvero tormento. Non è un tormento fisico, come ci si potrebbe aspettare, bensì si tratta di una sevizia psicologica, una tortura dell'anima. Molti si sono suicidati in modi orribili, a quanto ho sentito dire, troppo deboli per sopportare l' _Achse des Todes_ , ovvero l'Asse della Morte.  
Lungo le sei settimane, le famose sei in attesa dell'esecuzione o della grazia o di un cambio di rotta e un trasferimento nelle _Steinbrüche -_ le cave dove si è costretti ai lavori forzati fino alla fine dei propri giorni o finché non ti spezzi in due o il tuo corpo si corrompe -, vieni costretto a compiere un cammino di redenzione, quello che tutti, sussurrando spaventati, chiamano il _Trittico delle Paure._ Un nome affascinante, non c'è che dire ma che non è abbastanza per descrivere cosa voglia dire, veramente, passare due settimane in una sezione del Trittico.  
Al mio arrivo sono stato subito scortato in quello che chiamano _Garten des Verdammt_ , il Giardino dei Condannati. Un piccolo rettangolo inclinato di nove gradi in cui si è circondati da alte colonne di cemento al cui centro c'è un piccolo pozzo, profondo non più di due metri, che viene ermeticamente sigillato da una grata con un solo quadrato d'aria al centro, attraverso il quale ti passano il cibo. Passa anche il sole ma considerando che siamo in pieno inverno tutto ciò che passa è solo pioggia. Sul fondo c'è comunque uno scarico che impedisce, in caso di pioggia, al condannato di affogare. Non possono permettersi di privare il popolo dello spettacolo di una fucilazione fatta con i fiocchi.  
Le settimane passano lentamente e quasi ci si abitua al silenzio, agli insetti che entrano dalla fognatura e dall'alto, al freddo che penetra nelle ossa attraverso i vestiti pesanti quel tanto che basta a non farti morire assiderato ma non abbastanza per tenere il freddo completamente lontano. E perché dovrebbero? Dopotutto non sono progettati per essere confortevoli, al contrario, sono progettati per farti sentire più sudicio, ributtante possibile. E forse anche per farti morire più in fretta. Non che ai condannati a morte, come me, importi, tanto nel giro di sei settimane passeranno a qualcun'altro. Quindi, che importa?  
Le guardie portano il cibo, ti fanno uscire per una sola ora e se, all'inizio, ingenuamente pensi che ti farà bene sgranchirti le gambe, subito sei costretto a ricrederti: camminare fra le colonne, col terreno inclinato provoca una sensazione di disorientamento e nausea tali da farti supplicare di poter ritornare nella ferma sicurezza del tuo buco. Le guardie sorridono con cattiveria e scuotono la testa.  
No, devi per forza passare un'intera ora nel giardino, obbligato a camminare, a sentirti male e in trappola così come si è sentita la tua vittima prima che tu la uccidessi. Disorientante.  
Ammetto che il mio fisico è stato soggiogato dalla nausea e dalla debolezza ma la mia mente non ha mai vacillato. Se lo scopo è quello di farti sentire in colpa... beh, diciamo soltanto che con me non funziona.  
Mai, mai nella mia vita, o almeno in quello che mi resta, mi pentirò di ciò che ho fatto: un mostro meritava la morte e se la giustizia dinanzi a chi ha potere chiude gli occhi, io non ho potuto farlo e mi sono fatto giustizia. Ho dato pace a tutti coloro morti a causa di Schmidt.  
Ho dato pace a mia madre, ma non alla mia anima.  
Scadute le due settimane sono stato trasferito nella sezione che viene chiamata _Seelen der Toten,_ Anime dei Morti. Non è proprio una cella, più che altro è un corridoio lungo cinque metri e circondato da pareti di cemento spesso in cui vi si accede tramite una porta d'acciaio rinforzato. E' totalmente al buio ma le guardie, _gentilmente_ , ti concedono una lampada.  
Non è una questione di gentilezza, anzi, avere una lampada fa parte del tormento perché ti consente di vedere ciò su cui stai camminando: facce, o una rappresentazione di queste, di diverse dimensioni con espressioni grottesche ed atterrite, bocche spalancate in urla mute ed occhi vuoti e ciechi. Sono sovrapposte l'una all'altra e quando ci si cammina su, queste slittano fra loro e rimbombano in modo tale da ricordare le urla delle vittime con il cui sangue ti sei macchiato le mani. Sono state due settimane alquanto ricreative per me: il metallo vibra e pulsa nella mia mente, mentre alcuni dei volti si sollevano da terra e mi circondano secondo il mio volere. Noto che alcune di esse sono macchiate di sangue rappreso: alcuni dei condannati si sono uccisi con quei volti deformati. Immaginate fracassarsi il cranio con una mattonella d'acciaio... le vittime che si prendono la loro vendetta e io so che, anche se qui ci fossero spiriti, come raccontano le guardie, non mi toccherebbero mai poiché sono io stesso una vittima.  
Di Schmidt, della giustizia che ha gli occhi bendati e di me stesso.  
Sono rimasto seduto al centro del corridoio per la maggior parte del mio tempo, rassicurato dalla presenza del metallo, dal suo quieto fare le fusa quando viene toccato dal mio potere, quando vedo, grazie alla lampada, quelle facce deformi che sono amici, fratelli e compagni e mai nella mia vita mi sono sentito meno solo di così.  
Le guardie aprono una piccola grata nella porta solo per lasciar passare del cibo, poi la richiudono sghignazzando. Evidentemente credono che io me ne stia rintanato in un angolo, tremando per il terrore, evitando di muovermi per non sentire le grida silenziose dei volti. Quegli idioti non sanno che questa è la mia gente, che io presto diventerò un'altra faccia sul pavimento e andrò a tormentarli nei loro sogni, li farò impazzire e perseguiterò i mostri che si nascondono dietro la facciata di uomini benevoli ed illuminati, punirò coloro che hanno voltato il viso dinanzi alla crudeltà del mio aguzzino e che mai hanno operato in base alla giustizia che professano tanto di applicare e proteggere. Questo, mi dico, è l'unico motivo per il quale accetto la morte che incombe su di me come un'ombra familiare, una vecchia amica a cui non ho mai potuto stringere la mano anche se ero sull'orlo del precipizio e lei era così vicina che ne potevo sentire la presenza.  
L'ultima tappa del mio calvario è _Der Turm_ , la Torre.  
La mia residenza da più o meno due giorni: è una torre, come suggerisce il nome, alta più o meno dieci metri e larga cinque che sarebbe totalmente immersa nel buio se non fosse per la feritoia, posta in cima alla parete, lì dove perpendicolarmente s'incontra col soffitto, da cui entra, come già accennato, un piccolo fascio di luce. D'inverno è la zona più fredda dell'intero carcere e d'estate è una fornace incandescente. Anche qui mi hanno detto che molti sono morti con le ossa rotte nel tentativo disperato di raggiungere la scala, posta a cinque metri dal pavimento e che conduce alla feritoia e quindi all'unica via d'uscita. L'intento qui è chiaro e semplice: togliere al condannato ogni speranza. La luce del sole o della luna sembra prenderti in giro, sembra ricordarti che fra te e il mondo, quello delle persone libere, c'è un muro spesso di cemento che ti custodisce al proprio interno fino a che non vengono a prelevarti per condurti alla pubblica gogna. Una cerimonia fatta in grande stile, nemmeno fossi il Kaiser in persona.  
Al terzo giorno passato nel buio la porta si apre ed entra, lo noto con la coda dell'occhio, un uomo dall'aria nervosa che mi guarda con circospezione, quasi avesse paura di me.  
E perché non dovrebbe? Dopotutto ho ucciso un uomo. Sono un assassino.  
" _H-Hallo_ " balbetta e mi viene quasi da ridere per il suo accento buffo. Evidentemente non è di qui e si sta sforzando di parlare tedesco anche se non è molto bravo. Sospiro leggermente, desiderando più che mai di essere lasciato solo. Senza guardarlo, gli rispondo in perfetto inglese.  
"Salve." e a questo punto l'altro sospira sollevato.  
"Grazie al cielo! Mi stavo già chiedendo se- comunque non importa." si schiarisce la gola, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro goffamente.  
"Perchè è qui?" gli chiedo stancamente e solo adesso registro che la mia voce è rauca a causa dello scarso utilizzo fatto in quelle quattro settimane.  
All'improvviso sento una strana tensione tendersi e spandersi nell'aria facendomi rizzare i peli sulla nuca mentre mi volto a guardare l'uomo senza riuscire a metterlo a fuoco visto che è in controluce ed i miei occhi non sono abituati più alla luce. Lo fisso mentre pondera la risposta, mentre si guarda indietro e si passa una mano fra i capelli e per la prima volta, da quattro settimane di prigionia, sento qualcosa muoversi dentro di me, una scintilla che pensavo di aver spento e sepolto nel cranio di Schmidt, quando l'ho trafitto con quella maledettissima moneta, utilizzando i poteri che lui tanto voleva sfruttare.  
No, non mi permetto di sperare nella risposta dell'altro, nelle sue intenzioni nascoste perchè adesso, nel silenzio, mi sembra sospetto e il sospetto aumenta insieme alla curiosità quando finalmente parla e sento nella sua risposta l'accenno di un sorriso.  
"Sono solo un curioso venuto a salutare un uomo che presto morirà." e detto questo va via e mi lascia attonito. Perché diamine- ma i miei pensieri s'interrompono quando nella mia mente, al posto della mia stessa voce, risuona la voce dello sconosciuto dallo strano accento.  
 _Non sei solo, Erik_.  
Scuoto la testa e a stento mi accorgo di star tremando, mentre il mio corpo scatta involontariamente in piedi e corre verso la porta che è già stata chiusa. Che cosa voglio fare, non mi è ancora chiaro, ma la sento chiaramente tremare ed accogliere la mia presenza con calore.  
E' sempre stato così, da quando posso ricordare: il metallo ha sempre cantato per me una canzone particolare, sussurrata eppure chiara come se fosse urlata nelle mie orecchie, risuonando piano e poi con forza nelle mie vene, mentre diventa parte di me e io cosciente di esso, di ogni piccolo difetto o scrematura, delle forme che assume sotto il mio comando, del modo in cui è arrendevole e familiare e cedevole, caldo come fosse stato appena surriscaldato ma mai abbastanza da bruciarmi. La mia mente lo percepisce semplicemente come una naturale estensione del mio corpo.  
Batto i pugni contro la porta, chiamo a gran voce l'uomo che è appena uscito e ha spazzato via nell'arco di dieci minuti tutta la risoluzione a cui mi sono aggrappato in questi mesi. Nessuno mi risponde, probabilmente le guardie fingono di non sentirmi e pian piano l'adrenalina scema via dal mio sistema e mi lascia in ginocchio, aggrappato alla porta col respiro affannato. Più stanco di prima ma con qualcosa in più, qualcosa che per me non è mai stata altro che una chimera, il miraggio nel deserto: speranza.  
La scintilla ha comunque vita breve e subitanea viene schiacciata dallo spesso strato di apatia che mi ha colto subito dopo l'ultimo respiro del mio nemico, come se, insieme a lui, anche io fossi morto, come se tutta l'eccitazione che mi ha posseduto nel momento in cui comandavo alla moneta di trapassargli il cranio mi avesse lasciato in uno stato catatonico di spossatezza.  
Non voglio vivere, voglio semplicemente chiudere gli occhi e riposare.  
Sono stanco, come quando si è a lungo camminato sotto al sole e alla prima chiazza d'ombra ci si ferma a riposare. La mia missione è compiuta, non ho nulla da rimpiangere.  
Dopo quella volta i giorni si susseguono in una monotona rapida successione, e la porta della mia cella si apre per altre otto volte: un magistrato che mi ricorda la mia sentenza e la sua esecuzione, un prete che torna più volte di quante vorrei incapace di accettare il fatto che io non abbia alcun Dio a cui credere o chiedere perdono. Lui parla e io semplicemente non ascolto.  
" _Bist du bereut?_ " mi chiede poi.  
" _Nein_." No, perchè dovrei? Ho fatto quel che doveva essere fatto. Alla mia risposta si fa il segno della croce, scuote in disapprovazione la testa e se ne va. Io non dico nulla, ritorno ad immergermi nei miei pensieri che sono vaghi e anche per me difficili da focalizzare.  
Le guardie sono indispettite dal mio non essere affatto preoccupato per lo scadere dei miei giorni e hanno iniziato questa sorta di scommessa perversa nel cercare di instillare in me la paura: ogni volta che mi portano da mangiare sogghignano e sussurrano _früh._ Non sanno che è una scommessa persa in partenza e che io non ho paura di affrontare il mio destino da molto, molto tempo ma che anzi io abbia invocato nei recessi di una casa-laboratorio la morte più volte di quanto un bambino dovrebbe fare. Non sanno che io ho vissuto, sulla pelle, orrori ben più gravi di un carcere con tre stanze che esercitano pressione su una psiche debole ed impaurita, facile da suggestionare con storie e bisbigli.  
Non sanno che io sono un uomo che non ha nulla da perdere e nulla da guadagnare perché nemmeno da morto sarò in pace.  
La pace, per me, non è mai stata un'opzione.  
  
 

*

  
Col senno di poi mi restano solo quattro giorni.

E' ironico pensare come sei settimane siano passate in fretta, così rapide che nemmeno me ne sono accorto. Presto, comunque, non importerà più.  
Una delle guardie, insieme alla colazione, mi avvisa che presto cambierò nuovamente residenza: mi porteranno nel _Gerichtsgebäudes,_ il Palazzo di Giustizia dove cinque settimane fa è stata emessa la mia condanna a morte. Da lì attenderò le due del pomeriggio, ora prestabilita per la mia esecuzione.  
" _Einverstanden_ " rispondo dolcemente alla guardia divertendomi nel vederlo stringere le labbra. So che cosa sta pensando: "Vediamo se riderai ancora quando ti riempiranno di buchi."  
Probabile che, ripensando a tutto ciò, potrebbe anche scapparmi un sorriso.  
Nei due giorni a venire mi sorprendo nello stare a fissare con ansia la scala che conduce alla feritoia. Pensieri girano nella mia mente mentre il cuore scandisce battiti forsennati, consapevole di star arrivando alla conclusione della propria vita. Persino i metalli vibrano come a supplicarmi di cambiare idea, sussurrano parole sensate e piani di evasione che mi fanno desiderare in più di un'occasione di tirare giù la scaletta e sparire nel nulla.  
La domanda che mi fa titubare è sempre la stessa: Fuggi, e dopo?  
Cosa c'è dopo per un uomo che non ha più uno scopo nella vita? Non è preferibile la morte la cui promessa di un'oblio senza pace né tormento è la miglior risposta? Una migliore alternativa?  
La notte prima del mio trasferimento cado in un sonno agitato: sono nello studio di Schmidt, o almeno credo che lo sia, ma è tutto differente: un fuoco scoppietta nel camino illuminando la stanza di una calda luce dorata, disegnando strani ghirigori luminosi sulle poltrone, sugli scaffali carichi di libri... al centro della sala c'è un piccolo tavolino basso, in legno, sul quale è posta una scacchiera.  
Sono sempre stato bravo negli scacchi.  
Una di fronte all'altra ci sono due poltrone che non aspettano altro che essere occupate.  
Cautamente prendo posto nella poltrona che dà le spalle alla porta di legno lucido; mi sento tranquillo, in una specie di limbo dove so di non aver nulla da temere. Forse sono già morto. Non mi dispiacerebbe che la morte fosse così comoda.  
L'ombra di una risata riempie la stanza e in un battito di ciglia un uomo è seduto di fronte a me. Mi sembra di averlo già visto.  
Ha lunghi capelli scuri, una bocca che davvero non dovrebbe essere così rossa e un paio di occhi azzurri che brillano e nascondono segreti che vorrei dipanare e svelare.  
C'è qualcosa di rassicurante nel modo soffice in cui mi sta sorridendo e, senza che io possa impedirmelo, mi ritrovo a ricambiare.  
" _Bist du der Tod?_ " chiedo, credendo che se quest'uomo è davvero la Morte, allora capirà quello che dico ma invece, inaspettatamente, l'altro aggrotta le sopracciglia e risponde con un buffo accento. L'ho già sentito. Ricordo. Trasalisco, sgranando gli occhi.  
"Mi dispiace il mio tedesco è veramente pessimo." si scusa e io rimango semplicemente attonito, a fissarlo.  
"Ti ho chiesto se sei la Morte." traduco allora, trovando insopportabile il disagio che crea rughe su quel viso che subito si distende per lasciar spazio ad una risata divertita.  
Probabilmente dovrei sentirmi offeso ma sono troppo preso dal suono delizioso che mi riempie l'udito per badarci.  
"Oh no, Erik, non sono la Morte, assolutamente no!" e scuote la testa come a voler sottolineare il concetto. Alzo un sopracciglio.  
"Allora chi sei?" gli chiedo.  
"Charles." ribatte lui prontamente "Charles Xavier."  
Annuisco.  
"Erik. Erik Lehnsherr, ma tu questo lo sai già." aggiungo perché subitaneamente mi ricordo che quando Charles ed io ci siamo incontrati, sapeva già il mio nome.  
Beh, non che sia un segreto di stato.  
"Sì. Vedi Erik... io sono come te." mi dice e il mio primo istinto è di dirgli no, che non è affatto come me che io sono un condannato a morte, una vittima che si è fatta giustiziere di un criminale ma che è visto da tutti come un assassino. Dirgli che io sono spezzato e che lui, invece, è qualcosa di pulito, di immacolato e, in qualche modo, perfetto.  
Poi capisco a cosa si riferisce.  
"Allora eri davvero tu..." e poi mi manca la voce, qualcosa nel mio petto si smuove e mi chiude la gola.  
"Sì, ero davvero io nella tua mente. Sono un telepate, Erik, posso leggere nel pensiero, proiettare pensieri e visioni nella mente degli altri."  
"Perciò non sto sognando, è una visione?"  
"Sì e no."  
Annuisco senza sapere che dire, cercando ancora di ridare un ordine alle mie emozioni, quando parlo la mia voce suona spezzata persino alle mie orecchie.  
"Credevo di essere solo."  
Charles scuote la testa, e si sporge verso di me, i suoi incredibili occhi azzurri fermi nei miei e mi sembra di scorgervi dentro tutte le risposte alle mie domande. Mi vedo riflesso nei suoi occhi e mi sembra di vedere un uomo diverso e migliore, non un assassino con la schiena ricurva, non un uomo spento e senza più vita dentro. All'improvviso sento che per quest'uomo sarei disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa. Persino diventare l'uomo virtuoso che lui crede io sia.  
Charles accenna ad un piccolo sorriso come se avesse letto il mio pensiero. Probabilmente è così ma non m'importa; con un piccolo gesto della mano indica la scacchiera fra noi.  
"No, Erik, non lo sei. Non sei più solo. Ti va di giocare?"  
  
 

*

  
Quando mi sveglio è già mattino, le guardie sono venute a prendermi.  
Guardo per l'ultima volta la feritoia in cima alla parete e per un attimo sento il rimorso di non aver provato prima a scappare. Per un attimo la mia risposta al mio  _e dopo?_ sembra coincidere con il viso di Charles ma poi le guardie mi strattonano via e allora tutto svanisce.  
L'auto che mi porterà verso la mia ultima destinazione è pronta. Obbediente salgo e mi accomodo sul sedile posteriore, con i polsi ammanettati e due guardie ad entrambi i miei lati. Ancora una volta mi trovo a pensare a quanto sarebbe facile liberare i miei polsi dal freddo metallo delle mie manette, rendere inutili le armi che le guardie stringono a loro come baluardo di forza e salvezza e prendere controllo del veicolo e scappare via. Sarebbe facile eppure non voglio. La prospettiva di poter finalmente smettere di provare il dolore, la rabbia, la solitudine e lo smarrimento è fin troppo allettante e chiude fuori dai miei pensieri ogni ricordo del telepate. Non m'importa se finalmente potrò riposare.  
Posso già immaginare come i proiettili si dipartiranno con violenza dai fucili dei miei assassini appena questi premeranno il grilletto, sparati nell'aria ad una velocità incredibile li sentirò attraversare la mia carne così come Schmidt ha sentito la moneta trapassargli il cranio. Sentirò il ferro nel mio sangue defluire via insieme ad esso, le forze cedere e i proiettili incastonarsi nel muro di fronte a me, ammesso che ci sia un muro. Posso già sentire il sapore del sangue sulla lingua e sentire l'urlo d'approvazione della folla che vede cadere l'assassino di un così brav'uomo com'era Schmidt, mentre io riderò dell'ironia di cui è pregna la mia vita e non piangerò, perché piangere è un lusso che hanno solo coloro a cui è rimasto un cuore. Il mio mi è stato strappato via dal petto anni fa. Sono solo un'ombra di ciò che ero.  
L'ombra di ciò che non sono mai stato né potrò mai essere.  
Nel giro di un mese nessuno si ricorderà più di Erik Lehnsherr.  
Il viaggio prosegue tranquillo e in silenzio mentre io, gradualmente abituatomi alla luce di un sole coperto da pesanti nuvole, osservo e colleziono momenti di vita, istantanee di persone che camminano, parlano, ridono, scherzano, additano la mia auto, bisbigliano e si affrettano suol luogo di uno spettacolo aperto al pubblico: la mia esecuzione.  La cosa non mi tocca minimamente, anzi ricambio lo sguardo di coloro che riescono ad incrociare il mio. Pochi, pochissimi i sorrisi dispiaciuti che mi vengono rivolti.  
Una strana sensazione mi gorgoglia, come fame, nello stomaco ma preferisco non darle un nome e allora chiudo gli occhi ed il mondo fuori dalla mia testa.  
Il Palazzo di Giustizia è in letterale subbuglio mentre ci si appresta a terminare gli ultimi preparativi. Osservo i miei boia scherzare fra loro e sogghignare con crudeltà al mio passaggio, dandosi il gomito con fare suggestivo. Io ricambio i loro sorrisi con la stessa serenità con cui ho accolto le guardie quando mi hanno catturato sul luogo del delitto.  Allora come adesso ho pensato che non c'era motivo di fuggire visto che avevo terminato la mia personalissima guerra. Ho vinto ed insieme perso, ma poco importa.  
Passiamo davanti a coloro che hanno decretato la mia sentenza e quasi mi sento offeso dalle loro espressioni scocciate e stanche; solo su una cosa sono dalla loro: il desiderio che tutto questo finisca in fretta. Distolgo gli occhi dagli uomini che con tanta facilità hanno decretato la mia colpevolezza e stabilito il giorno e l'ora e il luogo della mia dipartita e mi lascio condurre in una cella al livello inferiore.  
" _Du wartest deine reihe_ ."  
Annuisco, sedendomi sulla brandina che fino a pochi secondi fa ha ospitato un altro condannato e tanti altri ancora prima di noi due. Non ho bisogno di sentire gli spari in lontananza per sapere che la sentenza è stata già eseguita, ma è il metallo vivo dei fucili a darmi l'informazione. Tra un'ora tocca a me.  
Potrei ancora fuggire.

 

*




  
Mezz'ora dopo gli spari la porta della mia cella si apre ed entra il prete con cui ho già parlato – più che altro non ascoltato – diverse volte in precedenza.  
Non parliamo molto, fra le mani stringe una croce e la Bibbia.  
Mi ripete ancora la domanda dell'ultima volta.  
" _Bist du bereut?_ "  
La mia risposta è sempre la stessa.  
" _Nein._ "  
" _Weshalb?_ " a questa domanda sorrido senza rispondere e il prete scuote la testa, facendosi nuovamente il segno della croce.  
" _Abschied_." dice ed io annuisco in silenzio.  
La porta della cella si richiude dietro di lui con un tetro clangore.  
  
  
 

*

  
Man mano che la mia ora si avvicina la piazza diventa sempre più rumorosa e gremita di gente. Immagino che la mia sia l'esecuzione del secolo. Sorrido beffardo al pensiero di quel branco di pecore bendate che segue il pastore senza porsi alcuna domanda convinta che questo abbia il solo scopo di condurle ad un'erba più buona, ignare del fatto che le sta, invece, conducendo al macello.  Non m'importa della loro sorte, tanto la mia è già decisa.  
Le porte della cella si aprono nuovamente e questa volta, capisco, per l'ultima volta.  
" _Gehen wir!_ " mi or dina la guardia. Andiamo, d'accordo. Andiamo.  
La piazza è gremita di gente, come avevo immaginato. Le esecuzioni si trovano proprio al centro di questa e per buona misura nessuno può stare nella zona alle mie spalle. Di certo non vogliono uccidere, con un proiettile vagante, qualche bravo cittadino tedesco.  
Quando arrivo di fronte al plotone d'esecuzione la gente comincia ad urlare più forte insulti come  _m_ _örder_ o _schwein_ o addirittura  _Verräter!,_ traditore.  L'ultima parola scatena la mia rabbia e le manette, i fucili ed ogni oggetto di metallo cominciano a tremare tutt'intorno a me, sembrano dirmi:  _sì, Erik, uccidili_ .  
 _No,_ rispondo _, non lo farò. Non mi sporcherò le mani del loro inutile sangue._  
La calma scende su di me come una coperta ed osservo con un certo distacco la faccia attonita delle persone mentre si guardano attorno, incredule. Nella voce del Capitano c'è una rinnovata urgenza di farmi fuori. Mi chiede, come un' ultima – direi anche prima – possibilità di scelta se preferisco voltarmi.  
" _Nein_ ." rispondo meccanicamente.  
La folla adesso è in silenzio, in trepidante attesa.  
" _Eins_ ." dice il Capitano e gli uomini puntano i fucili all'unisono, come un sol uomo.  
" _Zwei..._ " prendono la mira.  
"... _Drei._ " premono i grilletti nello stesso istante in cui chiudo gli occhi.  
L'ultima cosa che penso è:  _finalmente_ .

 

*  
 

Li sento ancor prima che lascino le rispettive canne dei fucili: dodici proiettili che vibrano diretti a me con lo scopo di uccidermi. Qualcosa nella mia mente scatta con una violenza che mi lascia totalmente basito mentre il mio corpo reagisce d'istinto e sollevo una mano rilasciando il mio potere, avvolgendo i proiettili oramai a pochi centimetri da me e bloccandoli. Il respiro è accelerato e il mio sangue ribolle di qualcosa che è un terribile miscuglio di euforia e rabbia.  
Come osano, questi esseri, cercare di uccidere il signore del magnetismo con il metallo?  
Per un attimo mi chiedo da dove sia venuto fuori questo pensiero ma lo metto da parte mentre faccio in modo che i proiettili si rivoltino lentamente contro coloro che li hanno rilasciati. La folla grida, i soldati mi guardano terrorizzati. Io sorrido a trentadue denti e sto per lasciarli andare quando tutto intorno a me sembra paralizzarsi, come se qualcuno avesse fermato gli orologi. Poi una voce nella mia testa.  
 _Erik_ .  
So chi è ancora prima che apra bocca.  
 _Charles_ .  
 _Sì, sono io_ . Conferma anche se non ce n'è alcun bisogno.  
 _Che sta succedendo?_  
 _Ho, come dire, bloccato il cervello delle persone nella piazza così che abbiamo tempo di parlare._  
 _Di tutta questa gente?_  
 _Sì, ed è molto faticoso, ti assicuro, quindi arriviamo al punto._  
 _Sembra che dopotutto io non sia pronto a morire._  
 _Eppure continui a pensare che non valga la pena vivere, Erik._  
 _Sì, è così. Ho ucciso il mio nemico, non ho altri scopi._  
 _Potrei dartene uno io, ma prima voglio che tu non uccida queste persone._  
Un guizzo di rabbia si risveglia nella mia mente _._  
 _Loro vogliono uccidermi._  
 _Sì, ma tu non sei come loro. Sei migliore._  
 _Per tutta questa gente sono un assassino._  
 _Non importa cosa pensa la gente, Erik, è importante solo la percezione che tu hai di te stesso. Ti prego, amico mio, lasciali andare. Tu non sei così._  
 _Che cosa sai tu di me?_  
 _Tutto._  
Scuoto la testa, incredulo _._  
 _Erik, per favore, non posso resistere a lungo._  
Persino io posso sentire la sua stanchezza come fosse mia. Guardo il plotone d'esecuzione, le loro espressioni spaventate ma non provo pietà, tutto ciò che sento è disgusto.  Mi ritornano in mente le cose pensate al buio della Torre. L'unica domanda fondamentale si forma, lettera dopo lettera, nella mia mente. Visibile, quasi tangibile.  
 _E dopo?_  
 _Vieni con me, ti mostrerò la mia scuola, dove ci sono altri, tanti, come me e te._  
Lascio andare i proiettili, uno ad uno cadono sul pavimento di pietra della piazza con un  _cling_ soffocato, come se stesse piovendo. Sento la mente di Charles che scivola via dalla mia, senza realmente lasciarla. Gli sguardi vacui delle persone ricominciano a mettere a fuoco la situazione. Mi volto appena in tempo per vedersi aprire un buco nello spazio da cui esce un uomo dalla pelle rossa e una coda; senza dir nulla mi afferra e l'istante successivo sono su una vettura. Charles mi sorride, gli occhi azzurri sono appena un po' più spenti di quanto ricordassi, segnati da ombre scure che risaltano sul viso pallido quasi più del mio. Dev'essere esausto.  
"Sono felice che tu abbia deciso di unirti a noi, Erik."  
"Perché io?" gli chiedo. Ho bisogno di saperlo. Ho bisogno di sapere perchè quest'uomo col buffo accento e un potere così forte ha deciso di venire in soccorso di un relitto come me. Che valore posso avere io per lui?  
Charles, ovviamente, percepisce i miei pensieri e il sorriso si spegne, adesso nei suoi occhi, oltre alla stanchezza, c'è anche tristezza.  
"Oh Erik" dice, sporgendosi nuovamente verso di me, proprio come ha già fatto nel sogno "perchè credi che tutti siano come Schmidt? Ti ho salvato perchè il tuo potere è meraviglioso. Perchè  _tu sei unico_ . Perchè valeva la pena salvarti. Se solo tu potessi vedere in te quello che io vedo..." e si passa una mano fra i capelli, frustrato.  
 _Io lo so quello che tu vedi_ . Gli dico mentalmente.  _Solo che io non sono così_ .   
 _Ti sbagli_ .  
"Ti sbagli, Erik, tu sei così. Sei molto di più." ripete ad alta voce e lo dice con una tale convinzione che per un attimo mi sembra di poterci credere. Per un attimo mi convinco che vicino a quest'uomo io potrò davvero essere quello che sono... ma anni passati a fare da cavia di laboratorio, a sentirsi dire di essere preziosi solo ed esclusivamente per la ricerca, a macchiarsi le mani di sangue per ordine di un folle sono difficili da cancellare.  
Difficile cancellare il pensiero di essere solo un assassino. Una macchina. Nulla più.  
Prendo un profondo respiro cercando di allentare la stretta ferrea che mi stringe il petto e mi smorza il fiato. Sento il sapore del metallo sulla lingua.   
Apro la bocca per ribattere, poi la richiudo. Preferisco lasciar cadere l'argomento.  
 _Dove stiamo andando?_ chiedo, piuttosto _._ Dovrebbe preoccuparmi il fatto che io non odi affatto sentire la sua mente vicino alla mia, constatare la facilità con la quale gli permetto di entrare. Prego questa è la mia mente, è tutta tua.  
Charles sorride quasi imbarazzato, ma la sua voce mentale è tranquilla quando risponde.  
 _A casa, amico mio. A casa._  
Per ora è tutto ciò che mi basta sapere.

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Note Autrice:
> 
> So che di solito le parti in lingua straniera sono fastidiose ma vi assicuro che questa volta era necessario inserirci il tedesco.  
> Ora parlando di tedesco, io sono... non l'ho mai studiato ecco e quindi mi sono ritrovata a scoprirne la grammatica e le declinazioni e io ci ho provato a comporre frasi decenti quindi se tra voi c'è qualcuno che l'ha studiato e si è fatta venire un crampo perchè ho scritto amenità... perdonatemi! >__


End file.
